Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport '''(formerly known as Subject A) is one of the main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He also has heat vision and along episodes such as Bionic Showdown, he discovers new hidden abilities. Adam is 18 years old. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Biography Season 1 Adam isn't the brightest of them, but has special moments. Season 2 Adam still teases Chase and Leo about their height. Adam takes more care about of his family. He also gets smarter, to where Chase called him a genius. Season 3 In Season 3, Adam is very protective of his family. In Taken, when Krane hurt Bree, Adam yelled "Bree!" and attacked Krane. Season 4 Him, Bree, Chase, and Leo get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather than brains which is the opposite from his younger brother Chase. He takes a lot of things that people tell him in a literal context and does not get the metaphor or allusion behind what people tell him, and sometimes he understands things immediately but at the wrong time. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving and fun-loving, goofy and comical guy. He is very friendly and kind and is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for, such as in the episode Leo vs Evil, in which he resolved the problem caused by the teleporter with a solution no one else had thought of. In Smart and Smarter, he helped Chase win the election for student of the semester, but Chase didn't recognize his efforts, which then lead him to run against him. He thinks like a little kid but knows what people want. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humour, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite, known as his Incredible Edibles. Adam has shown a love for many different types of farm animals. He would like a pet pig, and he also brought in a horse, then later a llama. He also will always brake for cows. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his baby brother Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he genuinely cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever hurt or threatened. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her; he quit the cheerleading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of her. If he sees Bree or Chase being bullied by the other kids at school, Adam will stand up for her. Also in the episode Taken, when Krane shoots a fireball at Bree, Adam gets really angry and pushes him under the lab and starts to punch and beat Krane up with his super strength. He also does his best to protect them; for example, in Parallel Universe upon being told Davenports new device could gravely injure them, Adam quickly pushed both Bree and Chase behind him. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Adam's brother. Upon being siblings, they fight a lot. They pull pranks on each other and use their bionics on each other. They often insult each other, mostly for their contrasting physical attributes, but they always forgive each other in the end and will be there for each other. Chase finds Adam rather annoying at times, but will find him sincere too. They enjoy teaming up to prank Bree. They'll argue and bicker, but that's what keeps their friendship strong. (See: Chadam) Bree Davenport Bree is Adam's younger sister. He's softer towards her than with everyone else. They have a strong relationship and will always be there for each other. These two tease each other at times and they rarely fight/argue. They care deeply about each other and will help each other out, in any way they can. He always acts like a brotherly-figure towards her, showing that he cares about her a lot. In Three Minus Bree Adam attempted to take Bree to Australia. In Taken, when Krane threw Bree to the wall, Adam yelled "Bree!" and attacked Krane. (See: Bradam) Leo Dooley Leo is Adam's Cousin/Brother by his adoption. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. (See: Adeo) Donald Davenport Donald is Adam's biological uncle and adoptive father. They'll always be there for each other and help each other out. Adam tends to tease/insult Donald sometimes, like calling him "Pasty legs Davenport" in Dude, Where's My Lab?. Donald does question Adam's intentions as well. Donald is also protective of Adam. But aside from the bickering/insulting, they really do care each other. Douglas Davenport Douglas Davenport is Adam's creator but Donald stole them because Douglas was going to use them as weapons. Douglas is also like Donald because he is very good at coding and he is a billionaire, until The Bionic Showdown, since his lab blew up when Adam used his blast wave ability. Powers and Abilities *'''Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparently control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from his eyes. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown three times - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo, and The Jet-Wing). However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Martial Arts': Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. *'Blast Wave': In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. In the episode The Jet-Wing, he glitched due to not being in his capsule for a long time and destroyed the school's water cooler with this power. *'Water Breathing:' As shown in Sink or Swim, Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. *'Mental Link': Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. (Sink or Swim) *'Quick thinking: '''Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, such as in Mission: Space, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. His quick thinking can also be seen in Missin' The Mission, Speed Trapped, Leo vs Evil, No Going Back, and Sink or Swim *'Bravery:' Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. *'Super Jump: In Taken, he was able to jump out of the trapped hole in the lab just like Krane did. *'''Flame Vision: Adam can shoot flames out his eyes. (Crush, Chop and Burn, Taken, and You Posted What?!?). *'Super Breath': Because of his bionically enhanced muscles, Adam can blow a gale force super breath. (Armed and Dangerous) Glitches *'Fire Vision: '''When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. (Robot Fight Club) *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP (local electromagnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), such as in Missin' The Mission, when he accidentally hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in Leo's Jam, when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong, as shown in My Little Brother. *'''Heat Vision Sneeze: Sometimes when Adam sneezes, he unintentionally activates his heat vision as shown in Hole In One, when he sneezed two holes in Davenport's painting. Temporary Powers *'Super Speed' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) *'Super Smarts' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) Outfits Adam usually wears blue jeans, and many different types of tops. His clothes selection contains plain T-Shirts or a hoddie. Adam also has his hair up unless he is on a mission, where his hair is then parted to the side. Gallery Quotes Trivia * * He is 6'2 ("Prank You Very Much") *Adam, along with two siblings, would have been killed the same way Marcus did; being crushed by boulders ("Back From the Future", "Bionic Showdown") *He can set up a zip line in ten minutes. ("Zip It") *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. (ePod is a parody of the iPod) *Adam is the first of the "Lab Rats" to show off his bionics: first his strength (punching through the metal door and picking Chase up from the ground), and then his heat vision (shooting his laser eyes at Bree). *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. This dream was achieved in the episode Air Leo, but he quit when the other cheerleaders made fun of Bree. *He had a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. * Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *At first, he didn't know how to eat a pineapple correctly. *Adam can not spell simple words like "no" and "on." He thinks they are spelled as "noo" and "onn." *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose." *He seems to like warm seats: the talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their first mission suit upgrades. * *He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity votes in the Student of the Semester competition in Smart and Smarter. He even got a large amount of votes himself. *After he won the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over the portrait awarded to him; he then stated that he wanted to do so, and ruined his , Chase Davenport, and Leo.]]own "cheesy picture". *Adam has always wanted a pig. *Adam dislocated his arm in the episode Bro Down. *It is revealed that Adam has a precaucious side to him when it comes to safety. *Ironically, Adam has been shown to be very afraid of Spike (Chase in commando mode) even though he could easily overpower him. *It is revealed that Adam can drive (Smart and Smarter). He later gets his driver's license and buys a car in Trucked Out. *Adam is an animal-lover; he had a pet horse in Can I Borrow the Helicopter? and wants a pig. *In the episode The Rats Strike Back he claimed he had cankles, based off of what he read in "Bree's girly magazines." *Adam has the color red on his chip (Chip Switch). *Caitlin had a crush on Adam but he convinced her to like Chase. *Adam hoped that his secret ability was to be able to communicate with raccoons, since he believed that they are hiding something. *He is the first mentioned to have a glitch. *Adam reveals that he and his brother and sister are half-Irish (revealed in Bionic Showdown.) * All he gets in the shower is prudy fingers (Revealed in Bionic Showdown after Chase tells him about his Levitation ability that he used to beat Marcus) *He makes fun of Chase's height all the time. *He has known Chase for 15 years, and still doesn't know that Chase's capsule is in the middle (Prank You Very Much) *He is the oldest but the least intelligent. *He does not like beards (The Haunting of Mission Creek High). *He does not like it when people critize casual buisiness attire. *Chase has made a list of everything he's ever eaten, which he calls his "Incredible Edibles" (Avalanche) *Adam is ticklish (Death Spiral Smackdown) *His middle name is Charles (Sink or Swim) *He can't spell 10 (Quarantined) *He labels his shoes "left" and "not left" (Chip Switch) *He wants to be a florist (Cyborg Shark Attack) *He works later for the government (You Posted What?!?) *He likes meatloaf Leo vs. Evil. *He has pet kiwis Leo vs. Evil. Notes and References Adam Videos Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Lab Rats Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Bradam Category:Who is Marcus